Buried Secrets
by Rishini
Summary: Jade wasn't always mean. She used to be a normal girl. But things happened that turned her in to the vicious girl she is now; Things that she kept bottled inside of her; Things not even her parents knew about. But when her ex-boyfriend Eric comes back to her life a few hours after breaking up with Beck, Jade has to fight to keep her secrets hidden. Will she be able to?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am crazy about the couple Jade and Beck. So I decided to right a story about them. Hope you like it. Buy the way, in-case you don't know, I do not own victorious. I am just a crazy fan.

"Eight… Nine… Ten…" She shouted, But the door didn't open. Her first reaction was to open the door herself and then shout at beck for not opening the door. But as soon as she laid her hands on that handle it hit her. He didn't want her. She had pushed him beyond the boundary. It was all over. He didn't love her any more. With tears pouring out of her eye she left.

She was driving and had no idea where she was or where she was going. Tears filled her eyes and it was impossible for her to see anything. It was probably a bad idea to drive in this state but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything now. She would rather be dead than live the rest of her life without beck. She wished she would die right now and all the pain will go away. And then her wish was almost granted. A bright light blocked her already blur vision. She heard a big crashing sound and felt a burst of pain in her head and then everything went blank.

At Tori Vegas house beck was trying his best to concentrate on the card game. But he couldn't. He felt a sharp pain inside his heart while his mind flooded with memories, memories of jade. Everyone was staring at him because it was his turn but he was too distracted to notice. Then suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the phone and it was jade. He didn't know what to do. He felt like answering the phone and begging jade for forgiveness. But deep down inside he knew he had done the right thing in letting jade go. He just stared at the phone until it stopped ringing.

Two minutes later cats phone started to ring and she immediately answered it.

"Hey jade" she said in a soft tone

"Oh Mrs West Sorry I thought you were Jade" She continued trying to sound happy.

Becks heart started to beat fast. Why was Mrs. West calling? he wondered.

"No…" Shouted cat suddenly and dropped the phone.

Beck knew that something was wrong. He stared at cat unable to move while the others gathered around cat and asked her questions.

"Cat, what's wrong?" asked Tori

Cat was breathless, "Jade… in hospital" she said

"What?" shouted everyone

"Car accident" said cat

That's all they wanted to know. They rushed to the hospital.

Beck was having a hard time processing what happened. The whole car ride he stayed quite. He felt Numb. He didn't know what to say, or do or even what to think. He felt so helpless. He felt like this whole thing was his fault.

When they reached the hospital they saw Mrs West and another guy who they did not recognize talking to the doctor. By the look on Mrs West's face they could already see that Jade was alright. She looked relieved.

"How is she?" asked Andre

"Just a few bruises here and there" said the doctor "nothing serious, you can all go and see her, but don't stay too long she needs her rest"

With that the doctor left

"I should go now" said the other guy with mrs West. "I don't think jade would be happy to see me after all this time"

"Don't be silly" Said Mrs West. "I am sure she is over you by now"

"Eric, I want you to meet Jades boyfriend, beck" continued Mrs West oblivious to the fact that they just broke up. "Beck, meet Eric , Jades ex-boyfriend who apparently brought her to the hospital after the accident."

Beck shook Erics hand wondering if he should correct Mrs West or not.

"Nice to meet you" said Eric

"Nice to meet you too" Beck barely managed to say

Right then and there Beck decided that he would beg Jade for forgiveness and get back together. This accident has made him realize just how much he loves jade.

They all went in. Jade was lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Jade" said Mrs West carefully running a motherly hand through jades hair "honey, are you okay?"

Jade opened her eyes smiled sadly and nodded.

Then her eyes landed on what beck thought was him.

"You", shouted Jade getting up "What are you doing here?"

Beck opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. She had every right to be angry.

"Get the hell out of here" shouted Jade

Beck opened his mouth again but before he could say anything Eric came out from behind him.

"Jade, I am sorry" he said "I know I hurt you but that's was long time ago"

"I don't care, Just get the hell out of here" shouted jade

"Jade" said mrs West "Please don't shout at him. He brought you to the hospital"

"I wish he didn't" said Jade

"Why didn't you leave me to die" shouted Jade "Then at least I will"

Jade stopped herself before her secret got out and then burst in to tears.

Eric stepped in and tried to console her. It soon turned in to a screaming match between the two of them. One thing was very obvious. Jade wasn't over Eric. She didn't even notice beck. It made him wonder if the two years that Jade spent with him meant anything to her, if she ever loved him at all. The thought made him nauseous. So he left the hospital almost in tears wondering just what had happened. Why didn't jade shout at him instead? Why didn't she fight with him like she did with Eric? After all they were fresh from the break up. But why did jade act like he was fresh from the break up with eric? Does she still have feelings for Eric? Did Jade ever love him?

A/N: I know my English isn't the best. Wish I had someone to read through and edit these stories before I publish them. But I don't have. Any way please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter too.**

That night Beck cried himself to sleep. This was something he rarely did. He was usually calm and collected and what happened around him rarely bothered him. But this was huge and totally unexpected that it caught him by surprise.

On the other end of the town Mrs. West was giving Jade a stern lecture about the way she acted tonight.

"I am very disappointed in you jade" She kept saying "I thought I raised you better than this"

"That boy, he brought you to the hospital when you were unconscious and you didn't even have the decency to thank him"

"What happened to the sweet little jade that we all knew" she continued "I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

Jade kept quite. She didn't really know what to say or how to say it. If she only knew what happened with Eric she wouldn't be speaking to her like this. She could tell her but she feared her reaction. She really hoped that was the last time she saw Eric because she wanted her secret to be kept a secret.

She was distracted from her train of thoughts when her mother mentioned Becks name.

"How do you think Beck felt about this?" She asked "here you are fighting with your ex like you two never broke up right infront of him"

A pang of guilt over took her. She didn't even realize that Beck was there. It was like after seeing Eric her mind had screened out all the others in the room including beck.

"Beck and I broke up", she said speaking for the first time in what seems like hours.

"What?" asked Mrs West "When?"

"Right before the accident" she said chocking back a few tears.

"Apparently he doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore" She continued in a shaky voice. "Thanks for reminding me of it mom. I almost forgot about it"

With that she broke down in to tears.

2 days later Jade was out of the hospital and was allowed to come back to school. She didn't really want to go to school but her mother forced her to. She didn't know how to face Beck or what to say to him. Her plan was to avoid Beck at all cost which was kind of impossible since they had several classes together.

Jade walked in to the class 2 minutes late so she did not have to chit chat with her friends. This was her way of avoiding Beck.

"I have a special announcement" said sikowiz excitedly. "We have a new student Joining our class. Please welcome Mr Eric Huffmen"

Eric walked in to the class and everyone clapped. Jade and the gang stared at him in surprise.

Jade couldn't believe what is happening. Now she had two people that she needed to avoid at all cost. Beck and Eric. Moreover she feared what will happen if her secret got out. How will everyone react to it, specially Beck. It's true that she and Beck were broken up but she didn't want Beck to have a Bad impression on her.

Eric introduced himself to the class and went to sit down on the chair next to beck which used to be her chair. Jades mind started to flood with possibilities. What if Beck and Eric become friends? What will happen if Beck found out?

On the seat next to Eric Beck was feeling angry and sad at the same time. His mind was also wandering, wandering if jade and Eric will eventually get back together.

"Hey, you are jades boyfriend, right?" said Eric to Beck

Beck really didn't want to talk to Eric so he nodded hoping that he will not find out about the break-up.

"Ex-Boyfriend" he heard a voice say behind him. He turned around to see Cat.

"Oh, the two of you broke up?" asked Eric

"Yes" said Beck

"So she is free to date, awesome" said Eric more to himself than beck.

"Hi Hi I am cat" said cat in an overly happy voice.

"Hi" said Eric

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" asked Cat

"Will Jade be there?" asked Eric

"Probably" said Cat smiling and looking at Eric in awe.

It was pretty obvious that cat likes Eric. Beck secretly hoped that they will get together because that means Jade would be free.

The gang and Eric was sitting outside eating their lunch when Jade passed by with her lunch tray in her hands.

"Hey Jade, come and sit with us" said Tori

"No, thank you" answered Jade in a mean voice

"Oh, come on" Said Tori.

"Just because you and beck broke up doesn't mean you have to eat alone. We are still your friends. Right guys?" continued Tori.

"right" said everyone

Jade was about to sit down when she saw Eric.

"What is he doing here" asked Jade

"Oh, I invited him" said cat in her overly happy voice.

"You know because he is new and doesn't know anyone" continued cat

"Well I don't want to be anywhere near him" Said Jade

She was about to take her tray and leave when someone caught her hand and stopped her. She turned around to find Eric.

"Let go of me" she shouted

"Please Jade, can't we at least be friends?" asked Eric

"No" shouted Jade

"Can we at least talk about it" asked Eric

"No" replied Jade

"Jade ever since the car accident, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Said Eric

"Jade, I think I am still in love with you?" he continued

"Please give me another chance" he begged

"No", shouted Jade.

With that she left the table with her tray in her hands.

"Jade" shouted eric

He took his lunch tray and went after her.

Beck was shocked by the declaration of love by Eric. What was more shocking was that he had the nerve to follow her even after she made it clear that she was not interested. From his own experience Beck knew that Eric was on the right path to winning her back. Jade would initially reject anyone and everyone. But if they followed her around for long enough her heart would soften. That was how beck won her heart in the first place. He knew he had to do something fast or otherwise he would lose her to Eric forever. A part of him wondered if it was any use even trying because Jade didn't even notice that he was around specially if Eric was around. For some strange reason Eric always caught her attention. Does that mean she is still in love with Eric? How on earth is he going to win her back if he can't even get her attention for two seconds? It was almost like he didn't exist in her world.

 **A/N: That Brings us to the end of chapter 2. I have a the general direction of this story planned out but I am open to ideas. PM me with what you would like to see in this story. Who knows if I like your idea I may include it. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 3. Hope you like it. By the way sorry about my English. Its not my native language.**

"Are you okay?" asked Tori gently touching Becks hand

He looked at Tori with sad eyes

"No, I am not" said beck "I am the one who should be fighting with her not Eric, For god's sake we are fresh from the breakup and they are not"

"I don't get it either" said Tori "It's almost like she is more upset about the breakup with Eric than you"

Beck was taken aback by this statement. He had thought of it himself but to have someone else say it was like having his suspicions confirmed.

"Do you think she ever loved me or cared about me?" asked Beck in a shaky voice almost like he was afraid of the answer.

"I thought she did" said Andre "But I am not sure anymore"

"Well, Eric was her first love" said Cat "I guess it is a little hard to forget it"

"Harder than her fresh breakup" said Andre "I don't think so"

"I really love her and can't stop thinking about her" Said Beck "Do you think there is even a point in trying to win her back?"

No one answered that question. The silence said it all. There was no point of trying to win her back. However there was a part of beck that wasn't ready to give up on Jade just yet.

After lunch Principal Helen called Jade to her office

"Look Jade" she said "you are one of the most talented students here at Hollywood Arts"

"And I don't want to expel you but if you continue to dump coffee on people's heads and throw scissors at them I have no choice but to expel you"

"Why did you throw a scissor at Mr. Eric Huffman?"

"Because he wouldn't stop following me around and annoying me" said Jade

"That doesn't give you the right to throw scissors at him" Said Principal Helen "you know Eric's father has given a big donation to this school and when his son get harassed I just can't overlook it. He is a powerful man the owner of Huffman industries"

"Oh, so that's how that talentless loser got in to this school" Said Jade "Money"

"This is not Just about Eric miss west" said Principal Helen. "I have got several complaints about you"

"You poured coffee on tori Vegas head, faked a black eye to get her in trouble and throw scissors at people when you feel like it"

"One more complaint about you and I will have to expel you" said Principal Helen

"I know it's tough and you need help, that's why I have arranged a special counseling session with Lane."

"Counseling, I don't need counseling" shouted Jade

"Yes, you do" said Helen "and this is the only way you are going to stay in this school. If you refuse to take this opportunity I will have to expel you"

Jade was shocked by what is happening to her. 2 days ago her life was perfect. She was in becks arms and nothing in the world could hurt her. But now her world has turned upside down. She has to fight just to stay in school. She wondered if her fight was worth it. Without Beck everything seemed worthless. However she loved this school and this was the only thing she had left apart from her family so she decided to fight for it anyway.

Beck was putting his books back in to his locker when Gina one of the most beautiful girls in school started hitting on him. He wasn't interested but he was too polite to turn her down. So he just smiled at everything she said and pretended to be interested. Then his eyes caught Jade who was on her way to Lanes office. He wondered if flirting with Gina would make her jealous. He placed his hand gently on Gina's cheek and started to caress it.

"You know you are the most beautiful girl in this school right?" said Beck

"And you are the best looking guy in school" Said Gina

This caught Jades attention. She felt like ripping Gina's head off. But she couldn't, not just because of what Principal Helen had said, but also because it will take away any positive impression Beck had of her. They had broken up; he didn't love her any more so she had no right to react that way. She pretended like it didn't bother her and just walked away. Beck was totally devastated by this reaction. "She is really over me" he thought to himself.

A Few minutes later Jade walked in to Lanes office in tears.

"Jade are you crying" asked Lane.

She quickly wiped away the tears and pretended like nothing had happened.

"No, I am not crying" she said in a shaky voice.

"Come and sit down Jade" said Lane "I know a lot is going through your life now, but everything is going to be okay, I will help you through this"

"Okay", he said "now tell me what is upsetting you like this"

Jade debated whether to tell him or not. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't because she wanted everyone to view her as a strong person.

"You know telling your problems to others and asking for help doesn't make you weak" said Lane as if he read her mind.

"In fact I think only strong intelligent people can do that, because they are not afraid of what other people will think or how they might react" continued Lane.

"My life is falling apart" cried Jade

"The love of my life is right outside your door flirting with other girls" she continued "The man I hate is following me around and want to start a relationship with me and to make things worse I can't even throw a scissor at anyone or I'll get expelled"

"I understand" said Lane "But there are better ways to deal with these things rather than throwing scissors at people"

"Let's start with Beck" said Lane "why did you and Beck break up?"

 **A/N: That brings us to the end of chapter 3. Don't forget to review. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry guys, I know I am updating in about 6 months and I am not even sure if people are still reading this but I promise to complete this story and I will update sooner but the chapters maybe much shorter. Sorry about that.**

"why did you and Beck break up?" asked Lane

"He said he didn't want to be in a relationship with me" said Jade trying very hard to control her tears

"Why do you think that is?" asked lane

"Because we fight all the time"

"I see" said Lane " Why do you fight all the time?"

"Because other girls always flirt with him and he doesn't do anything to stop them"

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, I do" she said "more than anything else"

"okay, tell me about this Eric guy?" asked lane "Why do you hate him so much"

Jade debated or not to tell the truth. Finally she settled with half the truth.

"He was my ex boyfriend, you know, before beck"

"And why do you hate him" asked Lane

"Because he left me for another girl"

"Is that why you fought with Beck all the time, because you are afraid he will do the same"

"I guess so"

"And I guess that is why the sweet little girl in this picture turned in to well you" Lane said holding out a picture of jade in a yellow dress.

"Where did you get that? asked Jade

"Lets just say I did my home work, Is that it or is there more?"asked Lane

"No," Replied jade at once.

Lane accepted this answer how ever he knew that there was more to it.

"Well Jade, Let me tell you the harsh truth" Said Lane "If you bring old wounds in to a new relationship It won't work out. You need to get over this

"I can not gurantee you that you will get beck back but at least your next relationship will be better" He continued.

"I don't want any other relationship" Said Jade "I want Beck"

"I know" said Lane sympathetically "Lets see if we can heal your wound first, Then we'll try to get beck back"

"Okay" said Jade "What do you want me to do?"

"Date Eric" Said Lane

"What?" Said Jade "Are you nuts, he he…"

"He what?" asked lane in his attempt to get jade the details he know she is hiding

"Nothing" said Jade. "I will think about it"

With that Jade left Lanes office.

 **A/N: So what do you think? What do you think she is hiding? Do you think Jade will date Eric? Should she? I would love to know what you think. Please review. If I get enough reviews I might just update tomorrow** **J**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter. Enjoy…**

Jade was at home trying to get some sleep. But she couldn't. How beck flirted with Geena was playing in Jades mind followed by lanes words.

"If you bring old wounds in to a new relationship it won't work out"

"You need to get over this"

"Date Eric"

How on earth can she date Eric when she is totally in love with Beck? It seems so wrong. But Lane is right she can never be happy with beck unless she lets go of the past. If you want to learn to swim you have to get in to the water. And may be to let go she has to give it another shot. But how can she trust Eric especially after what happened last time. She just didn't have the strength to go through that again.

Jade wasn't the only one who was having trouble sleeping. Beck couldn't sleep as well. How Jade completely ignored his attempt to flirt with Geena was really bothering him. Plus this whole situation with Eric was driving him crazy. He needed to win her back, but how? Then he called tori even though its in the middle of the night. He knew that she was the only one who can help him after all she helped them get back together last time they broke up.

"Beck, I really hope that you have a pretty good reason for disturbing me in the mid night" said Tori as she opened the door to let him in.

"Yes, I do, Please help me win Jade back"

"ahhh…." Shouted Tori. "I really wish people will stop coming to my house in the middle of the night because of Jade"

"I Just cant believe it" said Tori "She is mean and vicious but guys just can't get over her"

"What are you talking about" asked beck

"Lets just say you weren't the only one who disturbed me in the middle of the night because they can't get over jade"

"What?" said beck totally confused

"Forget it", said Tori "What makes you think I can fix this?"

"Because you fixed it last time"

"yeh... but you are easier to convince than Jade, you are normal, only god knows how Jades mind works"

"That's true, But I really can't live without her, I just can't get over her"

"look I am willing to do anything for Jade, I don't care if we are the worse couple or if we fight so much"

"I am ready to do what ever she says, I will stop flirting with other girls, I will not even look at them. I just can't live without her"

"Wow, you are in trouble, can't believe the effect she has on guys" said Tori

"huh?" said beck

"Why don't you just tell her what you just told me?"

"You think it will work?"

"Normally it will, but jade is not normal, however I think you have to take the risk, you have no other choice, you are so desperate, can't believe the effect she has on guys"

"Just speak from the heart tell her your true feelings and do it in front of other people so that she knows you are serious"

"Thanks Tori, you are awesome" said Beck

The Next day Jade drove to school still wondering what to do. Still confused. But little did she know that god was about to shine the light upon her. Everything is about to sort out very soon.

"So what are you going to do about Jade" asked Tori

"Well, I have everything planned out" said Beck "In the moon light Jam I am going to pour my heart out to her on stage in front of everybody, I have every single word planned out. I just hope it works"

"Isn't that too bold?"asked Tori. "What if she says NO"

"That's a risk I am willing to take, this way she will know that I am serious and if I am lucky other girls will stop bothering me"

"I really hope it works, Good Luck" said Tori.

It was the day of the full moon Jam and beck was getting nervous. He couldn't believe he was going to do this for a girl. He normally had girls eating of his hand but not Jade that's what made her special.

 **A/N: This brings us to the end of chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Beck's Confession

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites. Keep them coming. So here is a new chapter. Enjoy.

Everything was ready for the big night. He had convinced Principal Helen to give him the opportunity to host the event after all he needed a way to get on to the stage since he wasn't a singer. However the show already had a host so he had finally agreed to be the co-host. All he had to do now was convince his co-host, whoever he is, to stay quite during his confession. That wouldn't be too hard since everyone in school liked Beck and with his PR skills he knew he could convince anyone.

"Hey" said someone breaking his trail of thoughts.

"Eric" said Beck quite surprised. "What are you doing backstage?"

"I am your co-host" said Eric

"What?" asked Beck mortified

"No this wasn't happening" thought beck

Now how was he supposed to convince him to be quite during his confession? After a little thought he decided not to tell him about the confession.

"Look Eric" said Beck "I know we don't get along but for the sake of this show let's just promise each other that we will tolerate each other. I will not disturb when you are talking and you will not disturb me when I am talking"

"Agreed" said Eric but he had a bad feeling about this.

Everything went well until Jade came to stage to sing.

"Please give a big round of applause to Jade West" said Eric and he started walking out of the stage when he realized Beck wasn't following him"

"Jade", he heard Beck say. "Before you sing I have something to say, it will only take a minute, I promise"

Jade felt quite uncomfortable about this but she let him take her hand any way.

"I am sorry" said Beck. "I am sorry that I broke up with you. I broke your heart. Last week was the worst week of my life. I tried to move on but I couldn't. The moment you left I realized that I made a big mistake. But I was too proud to admit it. When I heard about your accident I realized just how much I love you. I couldn't even imagine a life without you."

"Jade I accept I wasn't the best boyfriend you can get. I let other girls flirt with me. I always took Toris side over yours. I caused so much pain in your life and I feel terrible. Jade, I am sorry. Please take me back. I promise I won't let other girls flirt with me. I promise I will stay away from Tori. I promise I will always be by your side supporting you and will give you the love that you truly deserve" Continued Beck.

Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing . Was she dreaming? Did she just hear him right? Did he just say the things she dreamt of hearing from him? Momentarily She was speechless. Then she remembered Lanes words. "If you bring old wounds to a new relationship it won't work out". She wanted to jump into becks arms and say that she loves him too. But those words of Lane were holding her back. She didn't think she could handle another breakup with him. It was way too painful.

"What's the point of getting back together with him if its not going to work out" she thought, besides Lane had a point. Looking back at all her failed relationships it felt like rejecting him, atleast for now, was the best thing to do. But she just didn't have the strength to do that.

"God please help me" she said to herself. "Did I, jade west, ask god for help?"

The strong confident Jade west never asks for help not even from god. She hated that he made her feel so weak. She closed her eyes not knowing what to say.

"Screw Lane" she thought "I am going to take him back"

"Earth to Jade" she heard a voice say

She turned around to see Eric.

"Well Beck, that is a very interesting confession" said Eric using his best host accent reminding them both that they were in the middle of a show and everyone is watching them.

"But" he continued "I am her ex-boyfriend too and I too have a confession to make"

A/N: Well you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what Eric has to say. Please review.


End file.
